hercs_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Back in Athens
You can get some garbage by throwing away the beach umbrellas and a pillar on the way through this area. Go up past the girl "Cassandra" and soldiers to the large stairs at the top of this area. There are tridents underneath the market stand to the right of the stairs, behind the soldier selling bombs. Note: Watch out for Cassandra's prediction: Cassandra's Prediction= *cause the predicted objects to rain from the sky (Safes, pizzas, frogs); you can see their shadown to dodge it before they land. *a prediction of clowns summon several who will follow and try to bash you. *a prediction of Bees causes a large swarm to come after you. After going up the wide stairs, go to the lower right corner and go down to the long walkway to find a Hawk. Go back, then follow along the bottom area to the left side, and jump down the gap there. Pick up the frost breath and jump over the pool, lift the house to find a key. Now you can dip into the pool to transform into a pig, and leave the hole in the lower wall. Go back up to the wide stairs and go left all the way to the end. Just above, you can find a Pandora's Box inside the open-air temple. Go down through the gap in the short white wall below, lift the stand to find Pepper Breath and keep heading straight down to reach a mud path. Go up at the end, fight past a few soldiers and head left. Go down past the Cyclops (you can use the key to get the Gyro and Hawk in the enclosure if you didn't open it earlier) and jump down at the lower right corner, then follow the sign towards Poseidon. Once you reach the Minoan's fort, fight you way through as you did before and ride the catapult, or you can go down along the left edge through the open gate and cross the top of the fort to reach the upper right dock. From there, jump right off the end to the next dock and over the Poseidon's altar. Return the Minotaur's head and receive a "P'" key. Go back through the Minoan fort to the lower left corner and sneak up the side to return to Athens proper, via winding mud path. Go up past the first detachment of soldiers to return to the scribe and save you game. ('Note: At any time, you can return to Poseidon's altar to find the Giant tuna below it at the dock. Jump on board to return to the entrance to the Minotaur's Labyrinth way down to the south. Though, this really isn't necessary). Enemies *Athen Soldiers *Cassandra (Her prediction) *Minoans Items *Garbage *Tridents *Hawk *Frost Breath *Key *Pandora's Box *Pepper Breath *Gyro *"P" Key (Received upon returning the Minotaur's head to Poseidon). Next quest *Meeting with Athena Previous quest *Land of the Amazons Gallery psxfin 2014-08-19 19-07-10-745.jpg psxfin 2014-08-19 19-07-15-554.jpg psxfin 2014-08-19 19-07-19-806.jpg psxfin 2014-08-19 19-07-21-931.jpg psxfin 2014-08-19 19-07-24-397.jpg|Beehive psxfin 2014-08-19 19-07-36-623.jpg psxfin 2014-08-19 19-08-09-349.jpg psxfin 2014-08-19 19-09-36-426.jpg|Inside the Enclosure psxfin 2014-08-16 20-13-04-147.jpg psxfin 2014-08-16 20-13-55-935.jpg psxfin 2014-08-16 20-14-08-122.jpg psxfin 2014-08-16 20-14-16-003.jpg|Temple with a Pandora's Box. psxfin 2014-08-16 20-14-23-990.jpg psxfin 2014-08-16 20-16-30-666.jpg|"Swimming is dangerous!" psxfin 2014-08-16 20-17-03-513.jpg psxfin 2014-08-16 20-17-32-887.jpg|Zeus psxfin 2014-08-16 20-17-44-008.jpg|Boat to Amazons psxfin 2014-08-16 20-18-05-672.jpg|Pool, house psxfin 2014-08-16 20-18-13-544.jpg|Being attacked by Cassandra's prediction, during Pig form. psxfin 2014-08-16 20-19-27-071.jpg|Hawk Category:Herc's Adventures quest